


One of these nights

by Celeste36



Category: K-pop, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Insomnia, Love, M/M, Music, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste36/pseuds/Celeste36
Summary: Just some sleepless Hanbin thinking about love





	One of these nights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote as my project for English class. I’m not a native speaker so please be nice, I apologize for any mistakes

It was one of those nights  
Those nights where you are looking at your ceiling trying to clear your mind, so you can finally fall asleep, but you just don’t seem to be able to handle all your thoughts. It was different though, he didn’t know what was going to happen, he didn’t know if the next day was going to make everything change, because no matter what he did, he could not know what was going to go on tomorrow. 

Hanbin was tired, he had been practicing non stop since lunch, and now, he was on bed unable to fall asleep, it didn’t matter that he was exhausted, his mind just keept worrying. He kept going through the words on his head over and over, he didn’t know what to do, it felt like his whole world was about to be turned upside down. 

His parents weren’t bad people or anything, in reality they were always there for him, and they even went to all his school festivals, he just did not know if they were ready; he seem not to know a lot of things lately, he could just not keeped pushing it back anymore, it was time for him to open up and talk about it, before it was too much.  
And it didn’t matter anymore anyway, if anything happened, he would still have that person, that person that it is going to be with him no matter what, the one that gave him the courage, that just a few months ago thought he would never have, that he would just have to stay with the secret forever, as he was afraid people would hate who he really was, but it’s different now, he could not hide the love he had anymore, it was burning from the inside and he felt guilty everytime he was around his parents, or anyone he considered important in his life, he felt like he was lying, and he didn’t want that anymore.

It started around six months ago, before that he never tried to make something out of his feelings or to try to figure them out , and he didn’t felt like he needed to, up to that point he had just assumed he would live and die alone, but then something happened that made him change, he met Jiwon , Hanbin met Jiwon , Jiwon met Hanbin , it was like magic, like nothing mattered anymore, because they were together, and after that he just felt like everything fell into place, that everything was right, and that there was nothing to be afraid of anymore.

In the beginning of summer.  
Hanbin was on his backyard in the middle of the day, sitting on one of his garden chairs, listening to his songs, so far this summer he done nothing more than to sit outside and write songs, while listening to the ones he had finished on repeat, some days he would get inspired and could write an entire song, but he recently had been feeling a little uninspired, he felt like he was writing the same song over, and over, and over, the same story of someone falling in love , and it always felt so fake and forced, like they weren’t real, and they weren’t.  
Hanbin was writing about what he saw on titanic last week or the plot of the notebook, it didn’t have any meaning they were just empty lyrics and he didn’t know what to do to make it better. While he was lost in his thoughts he didn’t noticed someone else was there until he heard them say “I have never heard this song before, who is it by?” Hanbin was startled he didn’t recognize the person in front of him , but he knew that he was beautiful , he had short, brown, curly hair that was adorable, and he looked to be around his age maybe a bit older “ oh, It’s me i mean it’s my song, you like it? ” he said a bit nervous he didn’t know why he was feeling nervous “ I do, it’s cute , you have a nice voice” the boy said half chuckling “thanks, ah..” ” Jiwon ” “ oh well thanks jiwon my name is Hanbin , I don’t think I have seen you before ” “ I just moved to this part of the city. I used to live in the south” “oh thats great” there was an awkward silence followed by Jiwon saying “I like your song, we should do one together sometime” “you do music?” “I like to do it once in a while, but you are better” “I bet you are good. You should sit” Hanbin said pointing at the chair next to him “ok”. 

After that they had a long conversation on the music they liked and how they got into it. Jiwon told him how he had been walking around getting to know the neighborhood, and he heard the mucus Hanbin was playing, he said that he just could not ignore it and went to see where it was coming from. Hanbin was embarrassed as he didn’t realized you could hear what he was doing on his backyard. When Jiwon laughed at his embarrassment he couldn’t stop himself from thinking that it was the prettiest laugh Hanbin has ever heard. The sun had started to set by the time Jiwon said that hehad to leave, he felt a little disappointed but then, Jiwon gave her what Hanbin assumed was his phone “Put your number” and he did. 

Hanbin thought that, that was going to be it, that he would never meet Jiwon again, but boy was he wrong. For the rest of the summer they continue to meet often, and he realized that, that what he felt for Jiwon , was more than just a friendship. By the end of summer he wanted to tell Jiwon what he felt, so he did what brought them together, he wrote a song, he recorded it and put it in an usb that he gave him the next time they met. It was after that he found out how to write a love song.

So tomorrow he was going to tell his parents just that, how he felt and what had happened, and he felt like if they could understand and feel maybe just a little of what he was going through they would still love him putting their opinions behind. And with that thought on mind he finally fell asleep with the reassurance that what he felt was real and stronger than whatever was next.


End file.
